The Lioness' Eagle
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: A Terry BootHermione Granger pairing! Terry finds Hermione cry one night because of Ron. Set in sixth year. Oneshot


**Hey everyone! This is a Hermione/Terry Boot pairing and I always thought the idea of them together was kinda cute but I've noticed that there aren't really any at all. For this story I made Terry Boot part of his Quiddich team; but I don't really know if he is and what he looks I also made up. Hey, does anyone actually know **_**what**_** he looks like? And for this story he's a Ravenclaw perfect, okay? Anyways, enough of my blabbing. This is just a one-shot so yeah, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing except this storyline and Simon Spandile ;)

"Get the hell back on your broom Boot!" Terry Boot swung himself back onto broom just being avoided by a bludger. He looked around to see the Ravenclaw Quiddich caption, Simon Spandile, a seventh year, glaring at him, "We are not here to play around!"

Half-blood 16-year-old Terry Boot was in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a Perfect for his house, Ravenclaw, along with Padma Patil. He had also been on the Ravenclaw Quiddich team since his third year.

He had started out as a Chaser but in the fifth year he had been made a beater. He didn't look the part of a beater; he wasn't big and buff; he was slim but he still had the lean muscles. It was lucky that he was on the smaller side; it was an advantage to them because the opposition always underestimated him; that is until he hits a bludger at them and cause chaos.

Terry Boot rolled his eyes at his caption, swung his broom around and flew off to hit a couple of bludgers around. The cold December wind wiped through this short blonde hair and bit at his skin; and it had started to drizzle with rain.

The increasing rain however didn't suppress them from playing as Spandile had started going to the extreme with practice since there next game was with Gryffindor in about a week time. It wasn't as though Spandile was a bad caption; Terry and the rest of the team respected and listened to him it was just sometimes he went a little…well…_crazy_.

"Spandile," he heard Chaser and his friend Mandy Brocklehurst scream, "This is ridiculous! The rain is too heavy; we can't see bloody thing! I just got hit twice the quaffle because I couldn't see it coming! We have to stop!"

Terry knew that Mandy was every right; it was now raining so hard that he could hardly see his teammates let allow the dangerous bludgers.

"No!" Spandile cried back, "These are the conditions we might be playing in! We keep playing!"

Terry flew around some more trying to find the bludgers and one he did find and he smacked at it hard with his club and it disappeared off into the cloudy rain fall. He hoped to God he hadn't hit someone.

After another fifteen minutes the way of nature forced Spandile to stop practice because his team had become so battered and bruised from the conditions and he didn't want to have to replace any of them from injury.

When he called his team in, Terry felt a rush of relief; he had lost feeling in his fingers from the cold and landed with pool of mud next to the rest of the Ravenclaw team. As they headed back to the castle Spandile cried out over the rain and wind, "We meet here tomorrow evening, 7:00, don't be late."

The only reply was a groan from his tried and extremely cold team.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione Granger slammed the portrait door of the Gryffindor common room in hurt.

"Excuse me, young miss," called the Fat Lady, annoyed at the extreme force, "I would rather you didn't slam me around like that! If it's not too much to ask, of course!"

The last part was dripped with sarcasm. Hermione ignored her and continued down the corridor. She was sick of Ron! She hated him! Him and the stupid little cow Lavender. Lavender always knew she liked Ron! She and Pavarti offered to set them two up merely _days_ before Lavender decided she wanted Ron for herself!

She, Harry and Ron had just been sitting there by the fire; just like the old days. No fighting, no bad tempers; just good old laughs and fun. And then _she_ has to come along and has the nerve to come up to them, sit down on Ron's lap and start kissing him like there is no tomorrow. She felt her stomach drop at the action and she and Harry looked at each other and so she makes an interruptive noise and said, "Lavender, could you maybe wait until later before trying to eat Ron's face?" And Ron, stupid bloody Ron says to her, "Oh, shut-up Hermione, just because nobody wants to give you a good snag."

She had stared at him before getting up and walking out of the common room with Lavender's laughter following her.

_I will not cry. I must not cry._ But the hurt inside her was too painful, so she walked faster and faster her head of curly brown hair down and she had no idea where she was going. She was too caught up in her own misery and horrid memories of Ron and Lavender.

She walked into to something hard and looked up when she realized she had walked straight into a wall. She fell backwards and nearly tripped but caught herself at the every last moment. Rubbing her sore forehead and leaned her back against the opposite wall she looked around and found herself in a deserted corridor, where exactly, she didn't know nor did she care.

She felt the tears begin to welled in her eyes and she couldn't help it, she let the tears pour silently down her cheeks while she stared out through the foggy window; but not seeing anything at all.

_Oh God maybe I should just kill myself now and get it over and done with-_

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped and turned her head to the left to see one of the Ravenclaw perfects, Terry Boot, coming towards her. He was still wearing his black and blue Quiddich uniform, which was covered in mud.

He looked at her in concern, "What the matter."

Her cheeks were wet from tears and her eyes were red. However Hermione quickly wiped them away, as he came closer to her. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she said hastily, "It's nothing."

She stumped to her feet and turned to leave but he grabbed her hand. His hand was smooth and Hermione felt her stomach burn. She turned to look at him and studied him for a moment. He was cute; she had to admit; his blonde hair was damp and messy from flying, he had a handsome, white face, bright blue eyes and a cheeky smile. She also had to admit he was pretty lean from all his Quiddich years and not to mention an intelligence that could rival her own.

She didn't really know him; they had only spoken a couple of times to each other during perfect meetings and a few times in the past five years but nothing more. However he had always been kind to her and had never given her a reason not to trust him.

Despite herself she gave him a small smile and said, "Nothing, really. Just guy problems."

"Oh come on," he said, "What better way to speak about this but with a guy."

He felt sorry for her; Hermione was a really nice girl. He'd been extremely impressed by her talent of grasping anything thrown at her. He felt his stomach do a nervous flip, she had an effect on him like nobody else did. It had taken all his courage the previous year to ask her about her magic capabilities at Potter's DA.

He had secretly had a bit of a crush on her during their third year but after the whole thing about Potter and Viktor Krum in their fourth year he had tried to forget about her; fat lot of chance that did!

He mentally slapped himself; _get a hold of yourself Boot! You don't even know her! How could she be interested in you?!_

He gave her a smile but it was swiped off his face when she bit her lip again and turned away from him, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, really-"

"No, its okay Terry," she said sadly, "I wish he was like you."

"I-," Terry was a little taken aback by her comment but he had a slight feeling of whom she meant, "Ronald Weasley?"

The girl looked shocked and as she turned to face him, "How did you know?"

Terry laughed almost bitterly, "How could I not? He can't keep his eyes off you and when you say no he goes and runs off to someone else."

She still looked shock and he thought it would be best to explain, "A couple of weeks ago after a perfect meeting I forgot the patrol timetable for me and Padma and I went back into the room. You were both in the corner, do you remember?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes a little in thought, "Yes, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him but I wouldn't go and he threw a little fit about it, saying that I did pay any attention to him or Harry anymore, I just worried about my work."

Terry nodded, "I heard him complaining when I was walking out. You both never noticed me. And then I heard rumors about him and another Gryffindor, Lavender Brown."

Terry watched her amber eyes blaze at the mention of Lavender's name. She looked away from him and slid her back down the wall. She sat down on the cold, stoned floor and pulled her knees to her chest and remained silent.

She looked so small and defeated. He remained standing over her before he sat down next to her.

"I know you like him. A lot," said Terry, "but it's not your fault if he wants to run off with other girls. He most likely is trying to make you jealous."

Hermione looked at him curiously and he smiled a little at her and his blue eyes sparked, "I told you it was good thing to speak to a guy about your problems. You see, we all work the same."

And he tapped his forehead, "We can all tell what each other is thinking. Built in radars."

Hermione laughed at this from the stupidity of what he was saying to try and cheer her up. He smirked at her

"Thanks," she looked around at him

"Your welcome," he answered not taking his eyes off hers. Hermione felt she was almost mesmerized by him; his eyes read her like an open book and her cheeks burned. She found herself lost in his blue orbs and to her they came closer and closer.

Hermione felt her stomach turning over and a shiver ran down her spine, but it had nothing to do with the cold. She closed her eyes when he softly nuzzled the nose and her insides nearly exploded with excitement when his soft lips blushed against her own.

It only lasted a couple of seconds; a sweet, innocent, almost awkward kiss. Terry pulled away slowly to see her reaction. She just stared blankly at him and his felt his heart drop to the edge of his stomach. He shouldn't have done that…she was in remorse…he took complete advantage of her.

"I have to go," he suddenly jumped to his feet and brushed past her. Hermione staggered to her feet; her head in a daze.

"Wait, Terry," she called. He was already half-way down the corridor and he stopped in his tracks. His back was to her and he shut his eyes. He knew what was coming; she'd want an explanation and he didn't have one. Well not one that he really wanted her to know.

"You don't need to go," she said quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

He swallowed hard and turned around and found she was a few feet from him. She just looked at him; her brown curly hair fell across her cheeks and around her shoulders causing her cheeks to be cast in half shadow and her lips had gone a plump redness from the cold. Her gaze was so innocent and so vulnerable that he felt the sudden need to protect her, yet at the same time she was so independent, always so sure of herself.

Terry sighed inwardly; _if only_ _she'd been put into Ravenclaw_

"I'm sorry," he murmured, looking to the stone covered floor, "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about," he looked up at Hermione, shocked.

She gave him a faint smile and Terry felt something in him snap and he walked straight up to her and in one fluid motion put her face in his hands and caught her lips with his own.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise by his confident and bold move. He gently guided her against the wall and he felt her arms come up and around his neck and he pushed himself against her. He titled his head to the side and deepened the kiss and her fingers fumed through his hair.

His hands moved from her face, down her shoulders and arms, snaked around her waist and moved down lower…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, just leave it," said Harry pleadingly, "Talk to her in the morning."

Harry Potter could stand a lot of things. He could stand Snape, he could stand stares of curious students, he could stand losing a game of Quiddich or two and he could even stand Malfoy (well, sometimes), but this was absolutely insane.

Hermione was very angry and upset at the moment and very upset and angry at Ron by means of her heart. Harry had always heard the saying; _the most dangerous thing in the world is a woman in love who has had their broken heart. _

And Hermione was a very good witch, a very capable witch of causing a lot of harm; so from Harry's point of view things for Ron were not looking very bright. And Ron, being the determined one, wanted to find Hermione and apologies after causing her a lot of pain.

Not a very smart idea, Harry had a feeling that as soon as she saw him she wouldn't even wait for him to open his mouth; she'd blast him into oblivion; she was more then capable of doing so.

"I feel kind of bad," admitted Ron quietly

"Kind of?" said Harry in disbelief, "kind of? Ron I won't be surprised if she never speaks to you again. Why did you say that?"

"It's just really annoying how she thinks she can interrupt like that," he snapped

"Oh," said Harry sarcastically, "and Lavender was _so_ not interrupting because she needed her hourly snog with _Won-Won_."

Ron's ears turned red, "yeah, well-"

"Ron," Harry interrupted, annoyed, "There is no 'yeah, well,' you were in the wrong and you know it!"

"So you think it's my fault do you?" asked Ron, his annoyed voice matched Harry's

"Of course it is! If I were her I wouldn't have left without maybe smacking you one first!" Harry snapped

Ron sighed, "I know your right. I was a jerk! Which is why I have to find her before she does something drastic."

Harry inspected where they were; they were near the Ravenclaw common rooms; about maybe a corridor or two away.

"I don't think she would be here, maybe the library or something but-" But Harry was cut off by Ron stopping dead in his tracks and he walked straight into him.

"Hey, why-" but his never finished his question because he moved around Ron to see what he had stopped at and the sight made him freeze as well. They had just rounded a corner and there was Hermione and Terry Boot.

Hermione had her back against the wall and the only thing that seemed to be separating them was there clothing, and they were kissing, quite intensely.

Before Harry could pulled Ron away or maybe even silence him with a spell, he had called out, "Hey!"

Hermione and Terry unlocked their lips and turned to look at the two. Ron stared furiously at them while Harry looked at Hermione in shock.

Terry blushed slight and looked away, while Hermione looked at them with an expression that read 'I don't have a care in the world', "What?" she replied coolly.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron bluntly, "Who told you both you could…could…do _that_!"

Hermione suddenly laughed, "What? Do I need permission now? I am quite old enough to make my decisions on my own thanks."

"Yes," Ron said angrily, "But why are you kissing him for?"

"Because I want to," Hermione snapped back

"But what about me?" he asked desperately

A silence followed the question. Nobody moved or said a word

Finally Hermione spoke and her voice was as cold as the winter air around them and she knew what would get to Ron the most. Pay-back time, "What about you? It's not as if you mean anything to me! Just because you haven't got the man balls to ask me out, does mean I belong to you!"

Harry cringed within; that would really set Ron off. _Yes, excellent Hermione_, thought Harry, _insult his manhood!_

"You are a bloody slut you know that!" Ron suddenly yelled, "You think you can go around kissing anyone you want, well you can't! Don't ever come near me or speak to me again you whore!"

"Shut-up Weasel King," snarled Terry suddenly, "If you hadn't noticed Hermione is not going out with anyone! And it's not like you are acting any better with Brown!"

Furiously Ron drew out his wand and so did Terry saying, "Come on Weasley, let's see what you've got!"

"No!" screamed Hermione and Harry in union. Both of them had their wands out too. Before anything was able to happen, Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him back down the corridor who was attempting to throw any curse at Terry.

After the two boys had disappeared Hermione turned away again, hot tears leaking from her eyes and she bit down on her bottom lip. She turned away from Terry but he was too quick to notice. He placed his wand away and felt his stomach drop.

He didn't say anything to her but took hold of her arm and pulled her into a deserted classroom. He sat her down on one the tables as her tears came more quickly now and she buried her face in her hands.

He didn't really know what to do other then sit down next to her and hug her. She turned and cried silently into his shoulder, clutching his Quiddich robes in her fists with a death grip.

"Shhhh," he whispered into her ear, "If you want me to go-"

Hermione shook her head, her curls bouncing around her head, "Please, stay, if you can."

A small smile came onto his face and he tightened his grip on her. Slowly she stopped crying and looked up at him, blotchy face and puffy red eyes. He felt his heartstring twig at the sight of her.

He gave her a smile and ran a hand down her cheek; leaning his head down he kissed soft butterflies following the tear stains down her other cheek. He trailed his lips to her lips and brushed his softly over hers.

"I-I should go to now," she whispered, pulling away from him. She reached the door and pulled it open, "I suppose I'll see you around?"

"Yeah" said Terry smiling, "I suppose you will."

**Alright what did you all think? Please, please review! I know I made Ron jealous and all but I cringe the thought of a Ron/Hermione pairing, I always have. Did I get Harry right? And what about Terry? Please let me know!**


End file.
